Personal information management (PIM) systems provide data management features including contact, calendar, email, and other applications. For example, a PIM system can include an electronic calendar application with useful scheduling tools, including features that assist with personal and business events. It is not unusual for busy consumers to maintain calendars with synchronized and unsynchronized information on a smartphone, laptop, and desktop computers. Users use calendar applications to schedule and accept appointments and meetings, set reminders, and track tasks for example. However, current calendar application functionality lacks sufficient flexibility to allow consumers to freely utilize the electronic calendar surface. Research of actual customer calendars reveal a significant latent need around free form entry across the surface of the date grid.
Reminders can be used to remind a user of some event or task and surfaced using a calendar application. However, current reminder applications lack sufficient reminder protocol flexibility. For example, some applications use jarring interruptions such as reminder dialogs and other highly disruptive user interfaces (UIs) that distract users from current focus. At the same time, the level of interruption provided is, for the most part, disconnected from the perceived user importance of the reminder. For example, traditional appointment chimes and pop-up dialogs interrupt whatever the user is doing in an attempt to remind. The user either keeps the reminder around, enduring the annoyance of seeing and/or repeatedly hearing alerts until completed; or dismisses it, running the risk of never getting reminded or annoyingly reminded after the fact.